The Vampire's Daughter
by Aims J
Summary: Chapter 2! Van Helsing and Carl are being led around by Amy Drake to find out what is happening in the small town. Please RR
1. Amy Drake

A/N: I've been meaning to write this down, and since I have nothing to do right now it seems like the perfect time to write this. And besides, I just finished a Van Helsing story so why not put my own. Hm? Anyways, this is my first Van Helsing story; I've been acting it out for a while. I like it. The title speaks for itself, but it's the only one that works right now.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Amy. I like using that name; even though it's mine I use it when I can't think of any other name. So yeah. I also own the plot. It's mine.  
  
The Vampire's Daughter Chapter 1  
  
Amy Drake  
  
"Why are people always so crucial to us?" Carl asked look at Van Helsing.  
  
"You should know that, Carl. Because I am a killer," Van Helsing said carelessly looking around.  
  
"Excuse me gents, but what are ye doing here?" A man asked coming out of a pub. He was the first to talk to them, well, that could be because he was drunk.  
  
"We heard that there was some mysterious stuff going on here. Do you know anything about it?" Van Helsing asked pushing his hat up a bit to stare at the man.  
  
"Oh yeah, the mysterious matter. Ever since some guy named Hen Valsing killed Dracula, strange things have been happenin'." The guy said swaying a bit.  
  
"Van Helsing," Carl whispered looking up at Van Helsing, "I don't think we're going to get any answers out of him."  
  
"Yeah, that fellow. Van Helsing" The guy answered.  
  
"Okay, do you know of any place that we can stay at?" Van Helsing asked.  
  
"No, no. Except for Amy's place. Up on the hill, big place ye got there. Amy Drake. That's her name. Lovely girl," The guy said and started walking down the street.  
  
"Well I guess we have some more walking to do," Van Helsing said smiling.  
  
"What do you mean?" Carl asked and Van Helsing just pointed to the house on the hill. "Oh, how wonderful. More walking."  
  
Van Helsing just laughed and lead the way to the house. It took them a while to get up to the house. By then the sun already set giving the appearance of a castle. Van Helsing walked up to the double doors and knocked. After the third knock the door flew open to reveal a very pretty woman. Around the age of twenty-four, with short dark hair and green eyes.  
  
"Hello there. What can I do for you men?" Amy asked smiling at the two.  
  
"We got told by a drunken that you have the only place that has room for us," Van Helsing said staring at the woman.  
  
"You must have met Drunken Tom. He's always at the pub," Amy said then moved aside. "Please, come in."  
  
"Thank you," Van Helsing nodded and walked into the house followed by Carl. "Sorry, I'm Van Helsing and this is Carl."  
  
"Yes yes, I've heard of both of you. Legendary Van Helsing, killer of Dracula. Everyone is blaming you for the mysterious happenings going on here. Happened one year ago, after you killed him," Amy said following them into the foyer. "Now, would you like one room, or two?"  
  
"Two!" Carl exclaimed.  
  
"Finally I got a word out of him. Thought I'd check. Been many rumors going around about you two. Wondering if you two were really a couple or not. Although I believe not. I knew about you and Anna. Sorry to hear about her, Mr. Van Helsing." Amy said bowing her head. Van Helsing stood up straight and swallowed. Amy, seeing the tension in his eyes, changed the subject. "Please, follow me. I shall take you to your rooms and show you around."  
  
After an hour of going through the house Carl went and slept in his room, while Van Helsing just locked himself in his room. Amy walked into the library with books covering every wall and sat down at her desk. She just opened up the book that was sitting there when Van Helsing walked into the room.  
  
"Mr. Van Helsing, what can I do for you?" She asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"First of all, tell me why you stay so happy all the time. Second it's just Van Helsing. Third, I just wanted to see what books there were in the library," Van Helsing said looking at her.  
  
"I'm only happy when I meet new people. Also, no one ever comes around here so it gives my day something else to do," Amy said avoiding Van Helsing's eyes. Van Helsing was going to say that she was lying but thought it inconsiderate to her, since they are staying in her home.  
  
"You can find everything in this library. I keep it well stocked with anything. From apes to zombies. From vampires to werewolves," She said the last part with a little more voice.  
  
"I've read too many vampire books," Van Helsing said as he walked over to the side of the desk and stared at one book and picked it up. "This seems promising though."  
  
"Ah yes, Japanese demons. Interesting book. Hope you find it to your liking," Amy said and she turned back to the open book laying on the desk.  
  
"Might I inquire what you are reading?" Van Helsing asked looking at the open book curiously.  
  
"Reading, I am not. Writing more like it. I am writing a book about vampires. Dracula being the main one and going on about it. You know there is nothing in any of the books that says what happens if a vampire has a child with a human. I always thought that was a fascinating subject," Amy said.  
  
"That is if that ever happened. Well, I am off to read the book. Until tomorrow Amy Drake," Van Helsing walked out of the room.  
  
Amy turned back to the desk and shut the book and put it away, right next to the wall. "My dear Van Helsing, what you don't know, will hurt you. Clues right under his nose and he doesn't even see it. Poor dear. Of course, I am the only one who knows what happens if Dracula has a child with a human. She will have everything a human does, but the taste for vengeance from dear old dad. How careless it was of Tom to tell him, out of everyone of my location. And how he is staying with me until he figures out what is going on. He won't of course. Why am I smiling? Because he walked into it himself." Amy closed the library doors and walked to her room laughing all the way.  
  
A/N: Okay, how was that? I didn't want to keep you hanging so I had Amy have a little laugh at the end. Tell me you have never done that before. I know I have. When someone thinks I did something (or didn't do it) and they are out of the room, I make fun of them by myself. I know what is going to happen in this story. That is if people review it. Please review it! Oh yes, Carl will have more speaking parts in the up coming chapters. 


	2. Dream

A/N: Okay, after two reviews I decided to write another chapter. J No, I wanted to write the second chapter since I wrote the first chapter. Problem is I don't know what will happen in this chapter. All I know is how to begin it and then how I'm going to end it. That is how all of my stories are. I have to add a ladder between the first and last part. What fun! It is though; you know how it will end so you just have to get to it. So, if you're still reading this, let's begin.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Amy, the plot and the villagers. Wait, I have to put villagers in this story too? Hehehe.

Chapter 2

Dreams

Van Helsing was running, through the forest, across the lake. He came upon the Castle of Dracula. There the door opened wide and stood Anna. He ran to her but before he could hug her she turned into Amy. Amy with the mysterious green eyes. He started to backup then she too turned. This time into Dracula. Dracula glided to Van Helsing and reached out and touched him. He slowly opened his mouth and whispered only four words. "They are both mine."

Van Helsing awake in a cold sweat, looking around at his new surroundings. He was still in Amy Drake's home. He wrenched the sheets off of his trembling body and stood up. It was still dark outside, soon to be taken over by the dawn. He slowly walked out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen and was startled to see Amy sitting down at the round table, she looked up when he walked in and she threw him an apple.

"Are you always up at this time of day?" Van Helsing asked yawning.

"Nothing better to do," Amy answered, and for once she wasn't smiling. "You had a bad night. Didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. How did you know?" He asked biting into the apple.

"The look you have is so familiar to me. I always had it whenever I had a bad night. That's why I don't sleep much. I find it easier to not sleep and still be under control rather then have an awful night and have it show in the morning," Amy answered and started to blow out the candles around the kitchen so wandering visitors will know where to go. The sun slowly started making it's way in through the window.

Van Helsing was a little surprised at the openness of Amy, but not half as much as she was. She didn't really like to tell people much about herself or of her dreams.

"What was most odd about it was you were in it," Van Helsing said and Amy slowly turned to him interested. "So was Anna. She was first, then she turned to you then it was Dracula. He talked to me. He said 'They are both mine.'"

Amy looked up at the ceiling and under her breath she said, "Damn you." Van Helsing was going to question her but Carl walked in right then.

"There you are," Carl said looking at Van Helsing then down at the apple.

"If you want an apple there on the table," Amy said walking out of the room.

"What were you two talking about?" Carl asked.

"Dreams. I just had this odd one with Dracula last night," Van Helsing said looking out the window.

"That's all you have been thinking about lately. And I don't think this mission will help with things," Carl said.

They sat quietly for awhile before Amy walked back into the room wearing black pants, a white satin shirt underneath a red satin vest. On her feet she supported black boots and around her waist she wore a leather belt with several different pouches hanging from it. Her hair still hung loosely around her face and flirted with the collar of the shirt. Carl and Van Helsing were both stricken and couldn't say anything then after a pause Carl was the first to say something.

"Damn. I saw some good looking girls in my life, but you, you," Carl left it open.

"Not a girl. A woman more like it," Van Helsing said flashing a smile.

Amy was taken aback but returned the smile. "I got the fashion from my dad's side. Imagine that," Her eyes darkened a little during that sentence but afterwards her eyes returned to the same green but with a bit of gold in them. Her natural eye color.

"So, are you guys going to hang around here all day or go looking for something to explain this paranoia?" Amy asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"You're coming?" Carl asked astonished.

"Would you want the whole town trying to tie you up and burn you? Sorry guys, but they won't leave you alone. With me, they will," Amy said and Carl and Van Helsing stood up and walked upstairs to get ready for the day. Amy walked outside and leaned against a tree facing the village below.

"This is suppose to be easy. I'm not supposed to fall for him, damn it. This is not going to be easy," Amy said to the wind.

"What's not going to be easy?" A voice behind her said. She turned and saw Van Helsing and Carl.

"Finding out what is going on here," She answered.

"We will though. Don't worry about that," Van Helsing said and followed Amy down the road to the village below.

Amy knew they wouldn't find anything, all that he needs to know is in two books in the library. The one she's writing, and her journal in the desk. If he ever found those books, _she_ will be the one to be burned.

A/N: That's it. Wow, if I keep going on like this it could last five chapters! Lol. No it won't, what am I kidding. I have to think of something that they can find in the village, right?

Well, that's about it. Please read and review. Please. Thanks.


End file.
